Goodbye Lima
by gleeforevermonchele
Summary: Everyone notices a difference with rachel shes all quiet and looks as if shes about to cry then one glee club lesson she says goodbye...Finchel,Quick and other couples


Goobye Lima

**Summary: Everyone notices a difference with rachel shes all quiet and looks as if shes about to cry then one glee club lesson she says goodbye...Finchel,Quick and other couples**

Rachels P.O.V

I walked in from school, I was so glad it was over I was exstremally tired.I was about to walk upstairs when i heard my fathers voice.  
"Rachel Hunniee, could you come here a second theres something we need to tell you." I heard my daddy say.  
"Yes Daddy im coming!" I shouted back to them and made my way into the living room.  
"Rachel... we are going away to your favourite place ever... NEW YORK!" My dad shouted. I thought i heard them wrong so i played back the conversation in my mind and i heard them right. I screamed.  
"OMG! how long for ?" I said getting all excited and jumped up to hug them both.  
" Thats the thing we need to talk about... you know our job is very important well ive been offered a job up in new york and were moving there rachel." My daddy said. I was so shocked, so excited but so upset.  
" When are we leaving?" I asked hoping for a good answer.  
" Well we are going to leave after you finish Glee Club tommorow to give you chance to say goodbye to everyone." My daddy told me. That was not the answer i was hoping for.  
"Well i better go upstairs and pack then havent i, i will be back down in a bit." I said grabbing my bag and standing up, they didnt say anything they just knodded so i made my way up to my room to pack

3 hours later i was finally done packing my room i had literally everything in boxes but my bed and draws. I decided just to skip dinner and go to sleep. That was until my phone rang .  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Hey Rach, its Kurt the girls and I were wondering if you want to come shopping with us tommorow after Glee?" Kurt asked.  
I was about to say yes till i remember we are setting of after glee.  
" Im so sorry Kurt but i cant make it, maybe when i visit some other time?" I said hoping that he didnt realize i said visit.  
"Wait... Rach what do you mean visit? whats going on?" You could hear the worry in his voice.  
"Kurt im fine nothings wrong its just... umm... it doesnt matter ill tell you tommorow i gotta go bye ..." I said when i was done i hit the end call button.  
After 1 hour of thinking about how i was going to tell them i finally cried myself to sleep.

In the choir room  
No ones P.O.V  
"Guys have any of you noticed something wrong with Rachel she looks down and shes been exstreamally quiet, and when you look into her eyes it looks as if shes about to cry?.  
" Mercedes said everybody knodded in agreement to her.  
" Guys i rang her up last night about the shopping thing and she said she couldnt make it but maybe next time she visited? what does she mean by visited?" Kurt said. Everybody had a confused look on there face.  
" Right guys lets get started... wheres rachel?" asked.  
" I dont know she is in school she was with me last period but she stayed behind to talk to the teacher." Santana Explained. At the exact second she walked in with her eyes red and puffy and tear stains down her cheeks.  
" Rachel are you ok? have you been crying?" asked, all of a sudden she burst into tears and everybody went to comfort her.  
" G-g-guys sit d-down ive got something to explain to y-you." Rachel said between the sobbs. Everyone made there way to there seats.  
" Everybody in the gym please for an emergency assembly." The speaker said, you could hear grunts from some people but everyone made there way to the gym. Once it was all silent in the gym principal figgins made his way to the microphone.  
"Guys im sorry for the this emergency assmebly but we have to say goodbye to a student there parents just rang up the school and informed us after today they will not be returning to mckenly high." Principal Figgins spoke into the microphone.  
" If you are leaving today please make your way to the front you know who you are." He spoke again. Everyone scanned the room to see someone standing up but nobody was until they saw a small brunette girl slowly stand up and make her way to the mic. It was Rachel.  
" Miss Rachel Berry will be leaving us to attend New York please come and say your goodbyes to Miss Berry before she leaves, Rachel would you like to give us one last preformance?" He asked her, she replied with a knod. She made her way to the microphone and stood infront of it, she took a deep breath and began to sing... The Only Exception.  
Rachels P.O.V  
I scanned the room after finishing singing everything looked the same but Jessie and Shelby were in there but Shelby was crying and also so was the glee club. They all had paper in there hand. They all ran up to me and cuddled me each saying goodbye and handing me the peice of paper. I wasnt aloud to look at them till i was in the car.  
" Guys when i started here i was bullied a hell of alot with slushies and name calling but that hasnt fully stopped but its getting alot better i just want you to know each an everyone of you is special and beautiful in your own way and dont forget that. I will miss this school alot but ill be living my dream in new york and while im doing that ill be thinking of you all... i guess this is goodbye." I spoke letting the tears fall from my eyes. I ran out and into the car park to my dads car which was sitting there.  
" Ready to go ?" My dad asked. I knodded. He started the car and drove of and turned back to the school.  
" I will be back, i can promise you that." I whispered through my sobs, i watched as the school started to dissapear as it was fully out of site. I turned back and opened the paper i had been given... it was letters... from each glee club member and shelby .. well this will keep me busy.

**( The next chapters will be letter from each glee club member and then it will start back into the story but dont worry Rachel will be back in Lima sooner than you think please review and tell me how it is i will try and make it better for you guys )**


End file.
